


The SK (Serial Killing) Series

by ioeides_solstice



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arson, Attempted Murder, Blood, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Food Poisoning, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioeides_solstice/pseuds/ioeides_solstice
Summary: Murder, Killing, Wrath, Jealousy.Those qualities have infested the minds of five wanted insane psychopaths that are on the loose, out for blood, seeking the freedom that they think they deserve.The events that have led them to where they are now... what are they and how did those moments mold them into the humans, no—monsters that they are now?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Yeonjun & Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 8





	The SK (Serial Killing) Series

Wooyoung loved to bake. The art of creating something beautiful to the eye and delicious to the tongue was something that always fascinated him. But there was specifically one thing that Wooyoung always liked to bake, and it was a simple cherry pie. A cherry pie that would show his warmest feelings of love and adoration, or his way of declaring friendship towards people he wanted to be friends with. It was almost a trademark to him; a signature move that he often did to show the emotions that he can’t express through words. To sum it up, he’s a pathetic fool who can’t talk without stuttering and baking a cherry pie is his profound way of communication.

On a particular day in high school, he was in baking class, simply making another pan of freshly baked cherry pie. Now you might be asking, for whom is he making this cherry pie for? Well, the answer to that question would be the one and only Choi Yeonjun, the gayest heartthrob in their academy whom he’s so undeniably whipped for, whipper than the whipped cream that he’s going to put on top of the cherry pie that’s close to be finished cooking inside the oven in the bakery club’s kitchen. 

His levels of anxiety began to grow higher as he heard the chattering voices of Yeonjun and his sickeningly annoying friends coming from the hallways. They were always loud talker, Wooyoung hated loud talkers, but he was most eager to push away his dislikes, especially when it came to Yeonjun.

Another person who was in the baking room, helping his devoted best friend pull off his confession by decorating the room with random strings of red and yellow, as well a huge banner with a question that Yeonjun himself would be forced to answer soon enough. Exhausted, the boy stepped down the ladder that he was standing on as he finally finished putting up the decorations. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Wooyoung’s lifelong best friend, San—questioned him as he watched him pull out his newly-baked cherry pie, the one he was going to hand over to Yeonjun as he stopped by in the baking club to collect his fair share of chocolate cookies in the pantry... and maybe take Wooyoung’s personalized and heartfelt-made cherry pie along with him as well. 

“100% percent sure. Nobody can ever reject my precious cherry pies.” Wooyoung responded with a huge grin on his face. San could only admire him, and though they were near from each other, for San, watching Wooyoung felt like he was watching him from thousands of miles away. His love-struck partner was too in love with another to even see the amount of love he has for him, part of it was platonic and part of it wasn’t. There’s a saying that you should never fall in love with your best friend, San knew that too well for his own sake. But the longer he followed it, the more his feelings for Wooyoung became stronger. Acquiring feelings for a person who is already content with liking someone else is a different kind of pain. San would know, he’s going through it himself. 

“Here he comes...” San informed Wooyoung, who was now deliberately panicking and had almost dropped the cherry pie that he made for Yeonjun due to his shaking hands. Now, it was San’s turn to do his task, and as heartbreaking it is for him to do so, he had to. He could never bear being selfish, even when it came to his own feelings. Wooyoung was a gem to him, too bad that the only gem he’s ever had in his life is about to belong to someone else. Worst of all, he was the one who was going to give it away.

Steadily, he approached Yeonjun and his friends—who were collecting cookies from the cookie jars at the speed of light. He interrupted them with a little “ehem” and all of them had their eyes on him. San chuckled nervously, completely aware of the consequences of what he was about to do at this moment “Uh, hello. I was just going to say that there’s a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen, specifically for you... Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, he surely wasn’t expecting to hear his name “For me? What could it be?”

“Just go to the kitchen.” San’s voice almost cracked, luckily though, it didn’t. It would have been embarrassing for him “You’ll see why, come with me”

With this, Yeonjun’s friends started squealing in excitement, giving him light pushes and teasing him like what best (gay) friends do. Yeonjun only rolled his eyes and chuckled as they followed San all the way to the kitchen room—where Wooyoung was standing, holding his cherry pie accompanied by the sight of decorations behind him saying ‘Choi Yeonjun, will you accept my feelings’. San watched as Wooyoung put up a hopeful smile in his face. Yeonjun’s friends gasped at the sight and started screaming louder, which was irritating to San’s eyes and ears, as well as Wooyoung’s but nonetheless bearable. 

“Choi Yeonjun, you’ve been my crush, my guilty pleasure and my hopes and dreams for the last two years. I don’t know how to say this, I’m so unbelievably gay for you, I-I mean who wouldn’t be gay for a guy…like you,” Wooyoung mentally face palmed himself, how stupider could he be? Out of all the words that he could use to make such sweet sentences, he had to come up with the ones that might leave a weird impression on his crush, Choi Yeonjun, out of all people “I-I, what I mean is that… will you accept my cherry pie, that also serves as my invitation to ask you to be my boyfriend?”

Nervously, he extended both of his hands that were holding his cherry pie nearer to Yeonjun’s direction. Yeonjun giggled at this action, and with a smile, he accepts Wooyoung’s cherry pie and from a distance, San smiled as his heart was being shattered to pieces as he watched the two males make eye contact with one another. He exhaled a long sigh and decided to walk away from the room; Wooyoung would be too preoccupied with Yeonjun to even acknowledge his existence ever again anyway. 

“You’re adorable, Woo.” Yeonjun cooed and Wooyoung slowly melted from the nickname that came out from Yeonjun’s lips “I’ve been expecting a pie from you since you always give one to people that you consider special to you, but I never thought it’d be like this…thank you.”

“I-I’ve been dying to give you one for years, but I neverhad the right chance to do so, until now…” Wooyoung could barely breathe, he should’ve bought an oxygen tank along with him because he knew how breathtaking Yeonjun could be, his smooth remarks and flirtatious moves are enough to cause a whole crisis in Wooyoung’s respiratory system. 

“I like you too, Woo.” Yeonjun confessed and Wooyoung felt like he was about to pass out due to pure bliss that was making his head dizzy “Why do you think I’ve never courted someone over the past two years? I was too busy thinking about you to even look at someone else.”

_Dear leg muscles, please don’t give up on me._ Wooyoung thought to himself as he was close to losing his cool. Yeonjun’s smile, his flirty lines, and the fact that he’s holding the pie that he made for him. Wooyoung felt like he was in heaven. 

“Let’s go over to the table and eat this pie together, it’d be a shame to waste such a perfectly baked pie made by you.” Yeonjun winked, serving another dish of one of his sweetest smiles “Yah, Changbin, can you set up the table for us?” Yeonjun swiftly handed over the pie to Changbin, one of three of Yeonjun’s official wingmen. And so, he set off with the pie in his hands and with the help of Yeonjun’s other wingmen, the table was set. 

Yeonjun grabbed hold of Wooyoung’s hand and together, they walked to the table. And as an act of chivalry, Yeonjun moved Wooyoung’s chair over and let him sit properly, Wooyoung blushed at this and at this moment he completely loved the fact that he was gay for such a perfect guy like Yeonjun.

“Consider this as our first date as a couple.” And that marked the beginning of their remarkable relationship that was bound to last for years. And just like cherry, their love for each other was sweet, savory, and its effect lasted long—like very long. Because who knew after they’d graduate from high school, they’d find themselves marrying each other? 

It was going to be one of the most meaningful moments in Wooyoung’s life. He was extremely happy, but also nervous about this, since this decision would be one that would affect him for life if things went wrong, that thought alone gave him anxiety and countless sleepless nights after the day he allowed Yeonjun to place the ring on his finger when he proposed and Wooyoung himself said yes. 

Wooyoung may have said yes out of impulse, but that was because Yeonjun proposed in a public restaurant—which he clearly did not expect. How was he supposed to say no in front of dozens of people who had their eyes on them as Yeonjun knelt on one knee? 

Yes, Wooyoung loved Yeonjun, but he had his own doubts when it came to commitment. It was quite a shock for him that his intense feelings of infatuation for Yeonjun lasted for years and so, but what if the fuel runs out? What if their relationship ends up failing and they’d have to suffer the consequences of divorce?

Wooyoung wished he had the ability to foresee the future; maybe it’d make things a little bit better for him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have access to those powers; he’s just a plain, simple human being who has to make choices, not knowing how it’d affect his future.

And now, he was trembling. Of course he’d be trembling, why wouldn’t he be trembling? 

Time flew too fast for Wooyoung to even try and process things, because now he found himself wearing a formal tux, hair neatly fixed, light makeup on his face to enhance beauty. Why? Because it was his wedding day, a day he hoped would come by a little less sooner but came faster than expected. Wooyoung never really expected his relationship with Yeonjun to come this far, it was as if with a blink of an eye, they were just two high-school lovers, and now, they were close to becoming lovers soon to be bound into the strings of marriage. 

“I don’t know if I can do this…” Wooyoung’s breath hitched. He was in front of the door of the church, where Yeonjun and everyone else inside that room were waiting for him to walk down the aisle, but Wooyoung found himself doubting if he can even step inside the church. He had a gut feeling that things were going to go wrong, and truthfully, he should’ve followed, but he didn’t. He was too head over heels for Yeonjun to even run away, it was a complicating feeling.

“Woo, you love Yeonjun, right?” Wooyoung nodded at San’s question and answered “I do, I really do. I love him so much that I don’t know what to do…”

Pain. It was so evident in San’s eyes, how come Wooyoung was still so blind to even notice?

“If you really love him, then you shouldn’t even doubt your decisions right now. Woo… what is your heart telling you to do?” San asked Wooyoung, who was experiencing despair at this pressuring moment. 

“I want to run away, but I can’t…” 

“Then run away with me…”

“I just told you I can’t. I want to run away, but at the same time, I don’t want to. I hate this.” Soon enough, Wooyoung realized he was in tears. Marriage truly is an overwhelming experience to handle, his aunts and uncles really weren’t lying about that. He was close to having a panic attack, his anxiety really knew how to take away his sanity in the worst moments possible. 

San didn’t know what to say or do, so he just gave Wooyoung the comforting and assuring hug that he needed, one that he knew would always make Wooyoung feel better no matter what he was going through. And as much as he wanted Wooyoung to run away with him, to make him turn against Yeonjun’s back and flee away as if he never loved him in the first place. To pretend like he was the only one Wooyoung ever loved in his life, because even after all these years of constant heartbreak of seeing Wooyoung with someone else, he still wanted him. No matter how much he wanted to move on, to get rid of these bothersome feelings he has for his best friend, it never faded away, not even once. Wooyoung is his first love after all, how is his feelings for him supposed to fade away? Especially without proper closure that would hopefully put his aching feelings for Wooyoung come to an end. 

They shared a comforting hug despite the cold weather that surrounded them, they found true warmth in each other, one more soothing than a soft blanket on a chilly night or a cup of hot chocolate on a chilly winter season. Truthfully, San didn’t want to let go, but it was inevitable since it was Wooyoung who pushed himself away from the hug that they shared. San sighed, broken over his best friend for the nth time. 

“Just go...” Said San as he held Wooyoung’s hand, knowing he had to let it go one way or another “I know you want to go. Seize the opportunity, Woo. But… whatever happens, I’ll always be here for you.” Wooyoung finally gets the assurance that he needed, and San knew he had to let go, and so he did. That was when Wooyoung finally bust the doors open and light-heartedly walked down the aisle, dreaming of what his life would become once Yeonjun officially becomes his for eternity.

San ran away, unable to hold back the tears that he tried his best to hold for hours. He didn’t know what kind of emotion his tears were expressing, was it because of happiness? Happy that he finally gets to witness his beloved best friend devote himself forever to the person he’s loved for years, or could it be because he was disappointed that he wasn’t the man who was waiting for Wooyoung to come, that he wasn’t the one that Wooyoung was going to share his vows with. That he wasn’t the one Wooyoung loved. His constant years of loving Wooyoung felt like absolute torture, he wondered why he was still holding onto such burdening feelings that he knew would never be reciprocated at all. 

As San continued to run away, the couple standing on the altar was already lovingly looking at each other in the eye, prepared to say their deepest vows. But who knew the promises that they made for each other would bloom into a horrendous reality in the future? No one would know, no one would expect, because they say that all that matters is the present without even knowing its consequences to the future. 

They locked their promises with a passionate kiss, and that’s when the crowd goes wild cheering for them. They were in their happiest now, and Wooyoung suddenly forgot about his worries that he was anxious about earlier. 

“Dear, would you like some cherry pie?” Ah yes, cherry pie. The delicious dessert that symbolized their delightful love. Wooyoung gladly opened his mouth as Yeonjun fed him a small bite of the cherry pie. Sweet, savory, just like how it’s supposed to taste. With a smile, Wooyoung reached out for a fork, took a piece of cherry pie and tenderly feeding it to his husband. 

After having to hear numerous amounts of speeches and congratulatory messages from their loved ones, the newlywed couple set off to the dance floor and found themselves dancing as if it were their last and kissing each other as if it were their first. The galaxies in each other’s eyes were evident and the familiar pumping feeling in their chests pretty much made them feel like they were alive.

\---

Warmth. 

It was all Wooyoung ever wanted in his life, specifically the warmth of his beautiful husband, Yeonjun. After all, Wooyoung is a person who prefers to express through physical touch, as he can never even find the words to describe how desirable and flawless Yeonjun is. And out of all the people that Yeonjun could’ve dated, could’ve loved, could’ve married—Wooyoung was the one he chose. It made him feel even luckier to have such a perfect guy to claim as his and his only.

Wooyoung liked different kinds of warmth. It could be the warm rays of the scorching sun, or the warmth of a freshly baked cherry pie, maybe even the kind of warmth that Yeonjun gave whenever he gave him soft kisses. And whenever their bodies were close, that kind of contact was enough to light up a different kind of heat between them. 

Though today, Wooyoung didn’t get the chance to experience such heat today. His exceptionally busy husband was out on a business trip, leaving him alone for five days. And to get rid of his intense feelings of loneliness that he’d always feel whenever Yeonjun wasn’t around—He baked himself a cherry pie. One that was extra sweet, almost enough to make up for the lack of sugary kisses from Yeonjun that he’d usually receive daily. 

And since he had the chance, he cooked an extra meal for himself, because he deserved it. Everyone deserves a price for working hard every day, and for Wooyoung, having to do housework all day and wait for Yeonjun endlessly was what he already considered too much labor. 

The aroma of sizzling beef was pleasing to his sense of smell. And once again, the warmth coming from the food hugged him lightly, giving him a sense of comfort. Distracted by his thoughts about cooking the beef properly and also about Yeonjun, he didn’t notice the pair of arms that sneaked themselves around Wooyoung’s waist. A sudden weight was suddenly burdening his shoulder, and once Wooyoung turned his head to see who it was, delicate lips pushed itself onto Wooyoung’s chappy ones. He widened his upon seeing his husband’s face in front of him. 

“Are you surprised?” Yeonjun asked, snapping Wooyoung from his train of thoughts that might’ve derailed along the way because now, he couldn’t even think straight, Heck, he himself isn’t even straight, how can he possibly think straight whenever Yeonjun is around? “Your lips are so dry, should I give them a little retouch?”

Yeonjun pressed his lips onto Wooyoung’s once again, then used his tongue to smudge a tad bit amount of saliva on Wooyoung’s dry lips, as well as entering it his mouth to explore Wooyoung’s hot cavern for a moment or two. Smiling, Yeonjun pulled away, leaving Wooyoung breathless and his lips, wet. 

“Now tell me, did you miss me?” Yeonjun giggled at Wooyoung’s stunned stance. Yeonjun pulled Wooyoung closer to him, making the said boy’s chest rapidly race by the sudden action “Wooyoungie, did you miss me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?” Wooyoung huffed out after he was miraculously able to manage his erratic emotions “I could’ve at least prepared a nice dinner for you. And of course I missed you, why are you even asking?”

“I wanted to surprise you, I’m happy it worked.” There was a satisfied smile plastered in Wooyoung’s lips. Now Wooyoung felt embarrassed for becoming all flustered, but who could blame him? Yeonjun is especially skilled when it comes to flirting; it was his fault for not prepping himself for Yeonjun’s surprises “Now baby, please turn off the stove. You’re going to burn the beef you’re cooking, as well as our house if you don’t.”

“God, I forgot.” Wooyoung quickly turned off the stove and exhaled a relieved sigh “This is why you should never surprise me when I’m cooking, I have no one to blame but you if our house ends up burning.”

Yeonjun bust out a laugh at Wooyoung’s half-meant joke “Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Promise?”

“No promises.”

The couple chuckled, Yeonjun took this as his chance to pull Wooyoung close again, leaning his forehead against Wooyoung’s, gazing intently onto Wooyoung’s doe eyes, those eyes that sparkled with stars, such pretty eyes, Yeonjun found himself falling for him all over again.

“Now, should we go and enjoy another pan of cherry pie?” Yeonjun answered Wooyoung’s offer with a tiny nod “Go take a seat, I’ll bring the food.”

And so the couple shared a hearty meal of slightly burned beef and the usual sweet cherry pie that they’d always have as dessert. 

\---

Too bad, their feelings of romance didn’t last for long. 

Years after their romantic wedding, the spark they had with one another was nearing its death. The couple who used to see universes in each other’s eyes never even looked at each other for weeks. The couple who lovingly shared a delicious cherry pie on their first date doesn’t even go on dates anymore. It’s not like Wooyoung didn’t want to, but Yeonjun would always say that he was too busy, and of course Wooyoung would understand, Yeonjun was the breadwinner in their household after all, who was he to protest the priorities of his hard-working husband? He wasn’t the one working day and night; all he did was do the basic necessities like cooking and cleaning, which could never compare to having to stare at a computer screen and working for hours thinking of an appealing idea to pique the interests of other people. 

Yeonjun rarely gave Wooyoung the attention always craved. Even after various attempts of trying to create some sort of spice or tension between them, just enough to start the engine within Yeonjun that’d make him roar like a lion and crave him as if he were a piece of meat. But now, it seemed like Yeonjun prioritized his work much rather than his own husband, he never seemed to care about him anymore the way that he used to before. That alone was enough to rip Wooyoung’s heart to shreds, yet despite the pain, he stayed. Like the faithful spouse that he is to Yeonjun, he committed himself to be loyal to his husband. 

Although that seemed slightly difficult for Wooyoung to maintain nowadays. 

Being alone in his home 24/7 with no husband to accompany him, it was normal for him to get bored, it was normal to want to fill in the need of wanting someone beside him. And who else would he call other than Choi San, his best friend since childhood? The one who’s always been there for him through his ups and downs throughout his life, his best friend with the cutest dimples, with the prettiest eye smile that he’s seen, with the most contagious laugh and an adorable giggle that he’d love to hear every single second of the day. His best friend whom he shares hugs with while watching Netflix shows, whether it may be romcoms or murder mysteries. San was always there to accompany him and somehow, he had developed some weird feelings toward his best friend. Unusual knots forming in his stomach, as well as unusual racing of his heartbeat, and once he had the strength to Google up his symptoms, he realized he was indeed falling in love with San.

Well most people wouldn’t usually mind falling in love with their best friends, but there was an exception in Wooyoung’s situation. He’s _married_. Regretfully married to a man who’s more committed to his work rather than his own partner, disappointing but not surprising. 

How problematic, he didn’t want to be seen as a cheater. He didn’t understand himself and why he was always feeling this way, the frustration developing within him was making him pissed. He didn’t like the idea of falling in love with his best friend, he hated himself for feeling this way, and Wooyoung went out of his way to make sure his feelings for San would disappear like ash in the air. And it was probably a bad idea to rely on Google sites if he wanted to know how to get rid of feelings but that’s what he did, and he almost ended up summoning a demon when he was trying to manifest in his room with a whole bunch of candles surrounding him, thinking that doing so would make his feelings for San eventually fade away without any pain, thank the heavens he realized what he was doing was wrong before he got to finish the entire ritual. That day, Wooyoung vowed to never trust any source from Google ever again. 

Feelings are like STD’s, easy to catch, hard to get rid of. And in this case, Wooyoung might as well catch multiple of them, because he’s developing way too many feelings for San than he normally should. Heck, he’s not even allowed to have feelings for him, look at him breaking all the promises and vows he made with Yeonjun on their wedding day, how ironic. 

He can’t help it, how is he not supposed to fall in love when San looks at him with the most sincere expressions? How can he not fall in love with the way he softly parts his hair and play with it? How can he not fall in love with San’s warm touch that gives him shivers? How is he not supposed to fall in love whenever San pulls himself close to him and gaze at him with those beautiful eyes? He saw the universe in San’s eyes, like how he saw the universe in Yeonjun’s eyes—except the stars in San’s eyes were vaster, filled with more emotion than Yeonjun ever held when he looked at him, it was filled with… love, the purest kind of love there is. 

\---

It was a lovely afternoon for the two best friends who were sharing the living room couch together, binge-watching another romcoms series that Wooyoung had been dying to finish. As cringey as it was for San to watch, he handled it pretty well; Wooyoung could tell by the repetitive faces of disgust he tried to hide as the main couple shared cheesy interactions with each other. Wooyoung wanted to scoff at him, he knew San could be as flirty as the male character of the romcom that they were watching on screen, especially towards Wooyoung. He didn’t want to look at it romantically though, he was content with shrugging of those thoughts as merely platonic actions. 

“Why are you even scoffing? You’re even more flirty that that guy is, you punk.” Wooyoung joked, teasingly rolling his eyes. San stayed in his spot, only to tackle Wooyoung later on, targeting his waist, the spot that Wooyoung’s most sensitive to tickling at. Then, he attacked, making Wooyoung release that high elmo-pitched laugh that was annoyingly cute to hear “S-Stop, you know I’m…ticklish.”

“I won’t.” San teased, continuing his tickling torture to Wooyoung, who was now in tears because of how much he was laughing. 

“Please…” Before Wooyoung could finish his sentence, San stopped the tickling, slowly pressing down Wooyoung’s hips down the couch as San moved his face closer and closer… “Stop... what are you doing?”

“I’m observing.” San replied, not bothering to move his face that was inches away from Wooyoung’s “Observing your little details, like that pretty mole below your eye, and the little lines on your lips due to them being chappy. And…” San paused as an attempt to add suspension, slightly cutting off one inch from the amount of inches they were apart from “Those eyes… such pretty eyes.”

_Too bad they’re too busy looking at someone else,_ San added, but he didn’t have the strength to address those thoughts to Wooyoung. San moved away from their rather unusual position and went back to his spot in the couch “Oh look, they’re kissing.” Wooyoung looked at the screen in front of them, the characters were indeed kissing. The same thing would’ve happened to them if San didn’t pull away, and to be honest, Wooyoung kind of felt a little disappointed. Now that’s weird, that’s suspicious. 

_Hush, Wooyoung, you have a husband. And San, he’s merely your best friend._ Wooyoung mentally took note of that inside his subconscious and proceeded to sit back up, deciding to focus on the screen because how can he even look at San after the situation that just unfolded between them literally seconds ago. 

\---

Wooyoung didn’t want to assume. If he did, his feelings would grow bigger and that would result into an even bigger problem. Romance can ruin friendships, and he didn’t want the same thing to happen to theirs. It’d just cause suffering and misery, throwing their years of friendship for a romance they’re not supposed to have; they’d only give themselves pain. No one likes to experience pain, but they always end up facing it, hitting them in the gut. And that’s the thing about pain, you never truly know when it’s going to hit hardest. 

And there were times when San would take him out for lunch, and they’d eat in their favorite restaurant, order the same meals and talk about life as they drank soup. There was always something so comforting about it that Wooyoung never got bored of it, he’d never get bored hearing San talk about his favorite plushie named Shiber, or his complaints about his strict father regarding taekwondo, just hearing about San’s life felt like personal therapy to him. 

And on a particular Saturday afternoon, San and Wooyoung were in the supermarket, buying groceries to fill Wooyoung’s empty refrigerator, as well as baking ingredients and more cherries so that he can make more desserts, especially cherry pie. He wanted to make San a pie as a sign of thanks for always being there for him every single day that Yeonjun isn’t around, like a silent confession to tell him about his evolving feelings for him. _Maybe I should add little toppings to make it more special_ , Wooyoung silently took down notes in his mind on what particular toppings he should get and immediately approached the aisle filled with different kinds of chocolate, it was disappointing though that he didn’t find any mint choco ones, both of them like mint choco… and so does Yeonjun, Wooyoung’s chest ached at the slight mention of his husband whose touch and presence he’s deprived of. Though hanging out with San took away his thoughts of missing his husband, his mind would still end up thinking about him nonetheless. 

Well, speaking of the devil, as Wooyoung exited the chocolates aisle; his keen eyes spotted a familiar pink-haired fellow walking about meters away from him. It was an unfamiliar sight, Yeonjun shopping… and a tall guy wearing sweatpants and jeans beside him, arms interlocked with each other. Wooyoung rubbed his eyes, double-checking if it was really his husband, and to his dismay, it was. A sense of panic arose in Wooyoung’s chest as the two people he laid eyes on disappeared into a certain aisle. He dragged his shopping cart filled with ingredients and nosily followed the two. 

“Yeonjun hyung, thank you so much for all of this, really.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s the least I can do for you, baby.”

Wooyoung remembered when Yeonjun called him baby countless times, why is he calling some random stranger the same way?

Upon hearing that conversation unfold, Wooyoung felt a boiling rage burning inside him. So many questions, queries, he wanted to run up to Yeonjun and scream at him and call him a cheater in front of hundreds of people. He had every right to be angry; his husband who was apparently ‘busy’ with work—is spending time with some fucking stranger that Wooyoung isn’t familiar with. Did Yeonjun lie to him and expect to get away with it without a consequence? Rather bold of him, Wooyoung told himself whilst giving the two a sharp glare from behind. But as soon as he was about to snap into full rage-mode, a voice called to him, he looked behind him and there’s San waving his hand directly towards him. Wooyoung looked at his front again to realize that Yeonjun and whoever the fuck that guy he was hanging out with had already walked away. 

“Woo? Didn’t you see me calling for you?” San asked as he jogged lightly all the way to Wooyoung, whose eyes held an emotion that San couldn’t decipher. Wooyoung refused to look at him, he felt ashamed, he felt angry, he felt frustrated, he was feeling so many mixed emotions, and oh how Wooyoung hated having to feel complicated emotions. He really couldn’t believe that his husband was a disgusting cheater, the same husband who swore his life that he would love Wooyoung only—a motherfucking liar, that’s what Wooyoung would describe Yeonjun at this moment.

Without thinking, Wooyoung ran, as far as he could and as far as he could go to, leaving behind a confused San who desperately wanted to catch up with him, but the groceries that they had to pay for was holding him back. After a short moment of debating with himself, he left the shopping cart they used behind, as well as throwing the pack of gochajang that Wooyoung had requested him to get and sprinted as fast as he can, scanning aisle by aisle, searching for Wooyoung and even ended up exiting the supermarket only to find no more trace of Wooyoung. Exhausted, he paused and tried to catch his breath. He huffed out a frustrated sigh as he went back inside the store and look for the cart he had left behind trying to find Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung, on the other hand—didn’t know where he ended up, but it was someplace dark. Too dark for his own liking, but he didn’t have the mindset to care about it because he was mad. Wooyoung rarely gets mad, he himself doesn’t even know what he might end up doing when he’s mad. But he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, not when he just found out that his husband is a cheater, no. His jealousy-ridden heart was too selfish to even reject his feelings of anger towards Yeonjun. It was only right for him to be mad after what his husband had done. They’re married, they’re supposed to commit themselves to one another and love each other only. 

However, Wooyoung also didn’t have the right to be angry at Yeonjun. Besides, thinking about someone else even though you’re already in a relationship with someone is also a form of cheating itself. If you apply that science of the mind with Wooyoung’s afflicting affections regarding San, he’s basically another embodiment of what you would describe as a cheater. 

But Wooyoung's situation was different, he tried to get rid of his feelings for San, he really did. But Yeonjun? The man didn't even think twice about the relationship that they had and started seeing someone else behind his back. 

Mindlessly, he punched the wall in front of him with force, his arising feelings of acrimony and turmoil pushing him to his limit. Wooyoung doesn’t like being mad, but today was an exemption. Because he was popping mad, constant thoughts of anger and betrayal clouded his mind that he didn’t even notice the blood trickling down his fist. The pain he was feeling emotionally distracted him from the ability to feel physical pain.

But then, a voice whispered to him “You’re angered, I see.” A rush of panic entered his body as he tried to find where the voice came from. Wooyoung sensed a sort of familiarity from this voice, but he couldn’t remember exactly from who it came from. 

“Who are you?” Wooyoung questioned, putting his fists forward, one foot forward and one foot backward. He posed like this as a defensive stance, not actually sure if his method would be effective once something, or someone throws itself onto him, but you never know unless you try… so he tried. 

“Oh, you don’t need to know me” The voice sounded deep and hoarse, the complete contrast of how his voice sounded like—elmo-pitched and high “Although, I can say you might be very familiar with who I am, but I won’t disclose that kind of information with you right now.”

“What do you mean? Who the fuck are you?” No response, just a weird, eerie silence that made Wooyoung’s spine shiver. 

“I can sense your desire to kill.” Wooyoung froze at this statement “No—I know you have the desire to kill. You know that too, but you don’t allow yourself to be that way because you’re a coward. You’re scared of what will happen to you once you get blood on your hands.”

“What are you blabbering about, are you a murderer?” Cackling, that was the sound that entered Wooyoung’s ears. It kept echoing and echoing over and again that it made Wooyoung cover his ears, the aggravating resonance was making him go crazy. Like a spell that he didn’t know how to get out of. Loud, blaring sounds of screams, cackling, everything that came to Wooyoung’s sight appeared as if they were spinning. He began to hyperventilate uncontrollably, the continuous pressure of aggravation weighing him down. His body felt so loose, yet so heavy, and all of it building up in his body caused too much strain… His eyelids felt like they were lifting weights, they kept on drooping, like his blood pressure… until they finally closed and he fell to the ground.

“I am the evil within in you…”

Wooyoung mustered his last bits of strength he could attain and saw a man… Black… mask… hat… chains… and…

Those eyes… he knew those eyes. The same eyes he looked at whenever he stared at his reflection. Those were his eyes. No, that didn’t make sense…

“With me by your side… your hands are bound to get bloody…” Wooyoung lost grasp of his consciousness and the masked figure beside him embodied the air and dissipated like the wind.

As Wooyoung was stuck in his unconscious state, he was fortunate enough that someone found him lying on the ground—it was San. Fear and worry irked within him as he saw Wooyoung out senseless on a random alleyway in the supermarket’s parking lot. He dropped all things he had in hand and ran to him, holding Wooyoung in his arms, hand touching his forehead and moved down to caress his cheek. Quivering, he managed to clutch onto his phone and dial an ambulance. 

The ambulance arrived quickly and soon enough, Wooyoung was in a hospital, IV fluids injected to his body to give him the nutrients he needed as he was unconscious. And right next to a peacefully sleeping Wooyoung was a worried San, holding his hand tight, staring at him with eyes filled with concern. He was already informed that he fainted because of hypertension and that it wasn’t anything serious, but that alone wasn’t enough to put his mind-crumbling worries to rest. He kept on thinking about what could’ve caused him to run away earlier, only to find him passed out cold. 

That was until Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered open and the amount of relief San was feeling was almost overwhelming “Woo, what happened?”

“I…” Wooyoung trailed off, trying to remember the series of events that led him all the way to the hospital bed he was currently laying on. The strange thing was, he couldn’t remember anything, his mind went blank, completely blank “don’t know… I don’t remember anything.”

San didn’t bother questioning again, worried if he did so, Wooyoung would avert into a state of panic and that was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. Instead, he embraced Wooyoung into a big, tight hug, his hands caressing the back of his head, all the way to his neck, soothingly stroking him as if he were the most precious thing to him—because he is, Wooyoung is the most precious thing to him. 

Once again, Wooyoung was first to pull away from the hug “W-where’s Yeonjun?”

Wooyoung cast disaster upon himself upon mentioning the name of his own husband. It took him a moment to remember, but as he recalled the memory of what he saw in the supermarket, there came the heartache and resentment “Forget it, he’s not going to come.”

Wooyoung was right, Yeonjun didn’t even visit him in the hospital that day, and that added fuel to the raging flames of anger and despair burning inside him. San saw the sudden darkness in Wooyoung’s eyes, the agony, the fear and the desire… to kill. 

San smiled, staring at Woo at the eye, hands making way towards Wooyoung’s, interlocking them together “Shhh, don’t think about him for now, it’s only going to stress you out more. Just focus on me.”

Things were going according to plan. 

But maybe a little too far from what San had expected.

Wooyoung was discharged from the hospital shortly after he had finished absorbing all the IV liquid into his body, and he had to thank San for paying his hospital bills. San dropped Wooyoung home, told him over a million times to stay hydrated and to not do excessive exercising for now since it might cause him to hyperventilate again. And lastly, he told Wooyoung to call him if ever something happened. After that, he left. Now Wooyoung was left… all alone. 

He sat on the couch, not moving a single inch of his body. He was unmoving, as still as a statue, and that’s when something snapped inside him. Like how a well-lit room can become as dark as coal once you turn the switch. His inner darkness has come to life, and who knows what he might do?

Now Wooyoung knew he had the desire to kill. 

\---

Everything was a mess. 

Baking powder, cherry liquid spread out on the kitchen counter, pieces of eggshells messily displayed on the kitchen floor. But Wooyoung didn’t care about the mess he made, the thoughts in his mind were more messed up than the ingredient-based calamity that he had created in his kitchen. 

And now, he snatched a mortar and a pestle from one of his kitchen cabinets. With a sinister smile on his face, he poured a bunch of apple seeds inside the mortar and began to crush the seeds with fury, with all the built-up anger he had for his unfaithful husband who filled half of their married life with lies and regrets. This is where it gets interesting, because who knew apple seeds could be poisonous? Wooyoung himself was also shocked when he discovered that apple seeds could release a chemical named amygdalin, and once it gets ingested, it can be hydrolyzed into cyanide once it makes contact with beta-glucuronidase in the small intestine. And what happens when you consume cyanide? Well, he’s about to find out once Yeonjun takes a bite of his luscious cherry pie once he gets home in time to celebrate their 4th year anniversary. 

All he had to do was clean his dirty-ass kitchen for it to look presentable in his husband’s eyes later on. He didn’t want to clean at all, Yeonjun didn’t deserve to see a clean kitchen, Yeonjun didn’t deserve the efforts he’s made for the sake of their relationship, Yeonjun didn’t even deserve a husband like him. 

Once the kitchen was all clean, Yeonjun had arrived home, his hair all messy and sticking to his face, his necktie was loose, overall he looked like a mess. 

“Well someone had a good time.” Wooyoung wasn’t born yesterday, the scene that he had witnessed back at the supermarket was proof enough, and judging by his husband’s appearance today, it was pretty obvious that he probably fucked somebody, or the other way around—both options preferably done with that tall dude whom he addressed as ‘baby’.

“Happy Anniversary, baby.” Yeonjun greeted with a small kiss on the cheek as he placed both his suit and briefcase on their couch. Wooyoung faked a smile, Yeonjun was faking it too, so why shouldn’t he do the same thing?

“Come to the kitchen, I made you cherry pie.” Wooyoung smiled brightly, though it was just a mere façade from the real intentions of his smile. Poor Yeonjun, he was too oblivious to realize what kind of fate was waiting for him, but Wooyoung didn’t feel any bit of pity for him, it was what he deserved after all. 

Death hidden inside a scrumptious cherry pie.

Wooyoung grabbed the kitchen knife and cut out a hearty slice for his husband to enjoy. Yeonjun took a bite, and then another, and another, and the more bites he took, the more sinister Wooyoung’s smile came to be. Yeonjun halted, a swirl of uneasiness forming inside him, an overwhelming amount of pain followed after that. He coughed and he coughed, then looked at Wooyoung in the eye. 

“Happy Anniversary, you cheater.” Yeonjun’s eyes widened in fright, taken aback by his husband’s words “Hope you enjoyed the drops of cyanide I added in that pie for you.”

Yeonjun began to gasp for breath, his shaky legs desperately crawled all the way to the refrigerator, chugging in a hug amount of water, hoping it would stop the poison. But no, it didn’t. Yeonjun collapsed, the poison controlling his body like a miserable puppet. Wooyoung just watched at his husband’s suffering state, endlessly shaking on the floor. He approached his dying husband slowly, making sure to watch each and every second of his nearing death, then he pressed his foot down Yeonjun’s stomach, causing him to groan, tears coming out of his eyes. 

“I hope…” He knelt down and held his husband’s chin “You realize what you did wrong…baby."

“How could you…?” Yeonjun choked out a cry.

“No…how dare you?” Wooyoung changed Yeonjun’s statement, gripping Yeonjun’s chin tighter, until that hand traveled down his neck, choking away the last remnants of Yeonjun’s life. 

Yeonjun died, obviously. 

Wooyoung let go of Yeonjun’s neck, double-checking if he really wasn’t breathing, and he wasn’t. Wooyoung felt a unknown feeling, mixed emotions of joy and remorse. Slowly, he stood up, walking to the table where the pan of cherry pie laid, and next to it—the knife. He didn’t bother hesitating, he took it and clasped onto it, approaching his husband—no, former husband’s body that was now lifeless, as it should be. 

Wooyoung laughed with so much malevolence once he sliced Yeonjun’s throat, those slices forming into letters, and letters to words. He felt a feeling of satisfaction as he finished engraving the word ‘cheater’ onto Yeonjun’s throat, fresh blood oozing out from the wounds, it was mentally pleasing for Wooyoung, seeing blood falling like an endless waterfall soothed him, it was almost like he was actually watching an actual waterfall but minus the red hue. 

Content with the amount of blood he’s seen, he went back to the table and stabbed the knife inside the cherry pie, that way the blood that covered the knife would be less obvious, considering the filling is literally color red. Cautious, Wooyoung went over to the sink to wash his bloody hands, proceeded to wipe the table, the pan with cherry pie, the knife, almost everything that he touched—with alcohol to get rid of the fingerprints he had made. He closed the house windows shut, with the curtains covering anything that can be seen outside or from the inside. Now Wooyoung had one more thing to do, and that was to get away with murder. 

  
  
Now that he’s in extreme need of help, he pulled out his phone. And whose name is on top of his contact list? San. Of course, he’s always the first option whenever he has something to say. But no, he didn’t want to call him, he didn’t want to cry to San over the phone and make him pull up into his house only to see a dead fucking body, no. What does he end up doing? He snatched Yeonjun’s car keys hiding inside on the pocket of his suit, locked each door of his house, then approaching the garage to start the engine of his car. Well, now that Yeonjun is dead, everything he owns are simply going to Wooyoung’s hands, so basically it was his now. 

Where did he decide to run off to? San’s house. 

He stepped out of his car and began to fake his remorse, hoping that San would pity him. Who is he kidding? Of course San would pity him. San would understand him better than anybody, surely he’d understand this time. Right?

Wooyoung pressed the doorbell, lowering his head, shaking his hands purposely so that he’d seem traumatized. San arrived and opened the door, eyes immediately softening at the sight of his best friend trembling “What happened?”

“I did something wrong.” How blunt of him to suddenly confess. How brave of him to confess his crime to the only person that loved him truly, knowing that doing so might make San push him away. But it would just be all part of the plan, right? Fate had a really unique outline of what his life would be like, things in life truly do happen unexpectedly. 

“What did you do?” San questioned, the younger decided to remain silent “Come inside, you’ll get cold.”

San yanked Wooyoung inside, ordering him to sit on his couch. Wooyoung obeyed, still trying to put on the act, though he really wasn’t much of a good actor. 

“I killed him…I killed Yeonjun.” Though it may seem like a dumb move, it had to be done. He thought of it as a clever move disguised as a stupid one, nonetheless, he’d find out its effect to the result once he gets all the steps done. 

Wooyoung expected fear to be evident in San’s eyes, but what he saw was rather unforeseen. His eyes were calm as a river, like the news of him killing Yeonjun wasn’t anything surprising to him. Unfazed as a statue, San kept quiet, allowing Wooyoung to continue talking about his psychotic state of mind. 

“I killed him… and I loved every second of it.” He began to cackle uncontrollably, he didn’t even want to look at San’s eyes, he felt too ashamed for feeling this way, for loving the way his husband died in his own hands, the gratifying feeling of digging that knife on Yeonjun’s throat, how he watched Yeonjun’s blood spill with awe. The evil within him was coming out so drastically he didn’t know how to control it “Sannie… why aren’t you saying anything? Do you hate me? Why are you so calm about this? Why?”

Unlike the usual galaxies that San would see in Wooyoung’s eyes and the other way around, both of them only saw darkness occupy each other’s orbs. 

“Sannie…” Wooyoung couldn’t bear the awfully painful silence between them. He tugged onto the tip of the other’s sweater, eyes asking for answers “Do you still love me?”

San…smiled? This alone was enough to confuse Wooyoung’s already unstable mind. His soft hands making their way to Wooyoung’s face, placing both of them onto his cheeks, then leaning in for a kiss. The two closed their eyes as their lips touched; they indulged themselves onto the lovely feeling of their lips being connected. Until San pushed his lips harder onto Wooyoung’s, making the latter moan due to the bewildering surprise of San’s wild lips. There, Wooyoung found the answer to the mind-eating queries that would keep him up at night. 

Let them be. Let them kiss each other with so much need, so much lust and so much desire to make each other feel good after Wooyoung admitted that he had just committed murder, after he confessed how much he liked stabbing his former husband’s body. Let them crave each other without caring about anything else, they deserved it after all. Yeonjun was a mere obstacle to their growing love, so why care about him now?

Softly, San applied a light amount of force towards Wooyoung, the younger’s back now pressing down the couch, lips still connected, and kissing each other with the burning desire they’ve always had for one another. Teasingly, San grinded himself onto Wooyoung, causing the other to moan in delight, serving as the passageway of San’s tongue inside Wooyoung’s hot cavern. The thrilling feeling of San’s tongue sent shivers all across Wooyoung’s pinned body. He allowed himself to be controlled, submitting himself wholly to his best friend who was obviously such a great kisser, Wooyoung wanted to discover more of what San could do to him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…” San whispered, pulling away from their heated kiss for the sake of inhaling air, kissing took away too much oxygen, but the feeling of breathlessness was too pleasing for them both. San’s lustful eyes then made eye contact with Wooyoung’s excited ones “Having you under me as I kiss the shit out of you… to finally claim you as mine…”

“Yes, I’m yours now.” Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San’s neck, staring intently at San’s face, his tiger eyes that looked like he was about to eat his soul alive, his sharp cheekbones and jawline that could literally cut rocks, the beauty of this man on top of him ignited a flame of lust inside him. After years of holding back, years of hiding their feelings for each other, now was their chance to free them from the chains that held back their longing for each other’s touch “Don’t let anything hold you back. Ruin me, throw me, control me, do whatever you want with me because now, I’m all yours.”

“As you wish, baby.” Wooyoung felt himself harden upon hearing the nickname slip out from San’s lips, it sounded much better when it came from him than from Yeonjun. He said it with full ownership and dominance, not to mention with that sexy tone of his that was pleasant to Wooyoung’s ears. 

San proceeded to strip off every single clothing that covered Wooyoung’s upper body, looking down at him with a greedy gaze, ready to mark every single inch of his body with as many hickies he’d like to put, because like Wooyoung said, he could do anything he wanted to do to him, he wouldn’t dare throw away the chance like he did before. He’d obey, letting his nasty fantasies come to life. 

San crashed his lips on Wooyoung’s lips again, then pulling away, moving his lips down to his neck, grazing his neck as if he were a vampire biting for blood. This made Wooyoung jolt with excitement, the gratifying feeling of San’s lips travelling his body was too much to comprehend. Neck, collarbones, chest, stomach, there were marks everywhere, and they were all made with San’s lips alone. The squirming bottom couldn’t even describe how pleasing every single second of it felt, his thoughts were pure sin, imagining all the things San would do to his body and how he’d willingly comply if those things were to be done to him. 

“Do you want more?” San teased, roaming his hands up and down on Wooyoung’s tiny waist. 

“I don’t want it, I need it.” Wooyoung replied impatiently, practically begging to be fucked. 

With this, San lifted Wooyoung up, the other wrapped his legs around San’s waist. The eager top hastily carried his needy bottom all the way to his bedroom, making sure to lock the door before he approached his bed, aggressively throwing Wooyoung down the soft mattress, making him groan. San worked his magic and stripped off the last bits of clothing that Wooyoung was wearing. San growled as he gazed upon his prey, his sinful hands holding Wooyoung’s waist, moving downwards until they reached his thighs, teasingly moving them up again to increase tension. Wooyoung moaned at the feeling, satisfied with all of the teasing, but now he needed more than teasing, he needed the action, his body grew needier with each passing second.. San’s hands roamed further upwards, one stopping on Wooyoung’s neck and the other on his mouth. He forcefully shoved his fingers inside Wooyoung’s mouth. The obedient bottom took this as a sign to coat his fingers with saliva, and so he did, but it was slightly harder to do with San’s hand choking his neck. 

After a minute of finger-sucking and neck choking, San moved his hands away from Wooyoung, who could finally take a deep breath after San temporarily blocking the pathway for oxygen to his lungs, but then found himself breathless again after San shoved a finger inside his hole without any warning. 

“Fuck.” Wooyoung muttered under his breath as San added another finger inside of him, fingering him with no mercy, sinful moans coming out of his shaking lips. 

San smirked, loving the sight of Wooyoung all sweaty and shaky below him, his marks all over his body, lips quivering and eyes rolling back. Finally, his biggest sinful desires were becoming true, and he was enjoying every second of it “Do you like it baby?”

“I do…” Wooyoung answered breathlessly as San was repeatedly pushing his fingers in and out of Wooyoung’s hole “But…” He pulled San by the collar, seductively moving his eyes at San, who removed his fingers out of Wooyoung’s hole, making the said boy moan one last time before continuing his sentence “I shouldn’t be the only one experiencing all the pleasure.”

Wooyoung took this as his chance to switch their positions, trapping San’s body in between his legs, hands touching San’s stomach, tenderly moving his hands upwards, then cupping San’s cheeks, faces inches away from each other as they had a lustful staring contest “It’s my turn to make you feel good…”

San didn’t expect the sudden switch of events, but he didn’t complain, why would he? San’s little friend hanging from below needed a little bit of attention, so why not? 

“Do as you wish, baby.” Wooyoung leaned over to share another sloppy kiss, his hands sneaking up onto San’s shirt, tracing his abs, using this chance to touch every single inch of San’s perfect body. Ugh, Wooyoung wanted to thank the Gods for creating such a perfect man like Choi San. Tempted to take a look at San’s body, he took off the shirt that was covering his body, gasping at the sight of what was laying below him “Like what you see?”

Wooyoung was speechless, but he gathered the few amounts of braincells he had to construct a proper sentence “Heck yeah I do.” Maybe that wasn’t quite a proper sentence, but still, he was stating facts. 

Now Wooyoung understood properly when San would say he likes working out because damn he did workout. He felt like the luckiest person to be the only person who gets to see the one and only San in this world like this, like he was holding the world with the tip of his finger. Having power over Choi San meant having power over the whole world. 

But, Wooyoung was always a greedy bitch, isn’t he? Seeing San’s upper body clearly wasn’t enough for him, so he was quick to remove the baggy pajamas that covered San’s lower regions. There was a big surprise waiting for him, like literally big. Wooyoung was having a mental crisis because he didn’t know if he could take in such a big dangly thing like San’s.

No, Wooyoung won’t allow San’s size to intimidate him. After all, the bigger the better. Wooyoung started off small, giving San small kitty licks, which made him groan, the teasing was making his dick twitch, itching for more. Satisfied with San’s reactions to his teasing, Wooyoung then engulfed every single inch of San’s member, and now would be a good moment to praise him for having a big mouth. He moved his head up and down, and that was when the sparks hit San, he enjoyed the feeling of Wooyoung’s warm mouth engulfing his dick and the fact that Wooyoung was using his tongue to do more work in adding pleasure for him to feel made it even more enjoyable. His hands instinctively gripped Wooyoung’s hair, forcefully pushing his head so that his dick would reach Wooyoung’s throat, and it did, making the boy gag, giving extra pleasure to San because of the vibrations it caused. 

Wooyoung continued to please San, and he might go crazy over how good Wooyoung was making him feel. San’s soft groans motivated Wooyoung to keep sucking, he wanted to earn more of San’s delicious moans, and he had no intentions of stopping unless he had heard enough. 

“Ugh, I’m close…” San notified along with an unholy groan, he gripped onto Wooyoung’s hair tighter. He was close to his edge, the amount of pleasure he was feeling had him shaking, until he came. His white liquid was spilling out from the sides of Wooyoung’s mouth. The sight of it was enough to make San go hard again. 

Wooyoung pulled himself away from San’s length and used his fingers to wipe of the excess cum that was drooping down his mouth, looking at San in the eyes as he placed his cum-coated fingers inside his mouth, turning San on even more. Wooyoung smirked as he watched San’s eyes darken even more “You know, you taste so good…I wonder how good you’d feel inside of me.”

By the look of San's eyes alone, San was desperately begging to ram himself inside Wooyoung, but Wooyoung’s hands were quick to pin him down the bed again before he could make another move “Sannie, can I…ride you?”

“You didn’t need to ask me, but go on.” San answered, giving Wooyoung permission to do what he wanted. 

Wooyoung positioned himself onto San’s dick, slowly pushing himself downward, exhaling shaky breaths as he felt himself stretch, as well as the overwhelming feeling of San’s dick inside him. And so he rode his best friend as if he were a horse, up and down he went, each second of it sending a limitless amount of pleasure on his body. San watched Wooyoung ride him, biting his lip because Wooyoung was doing so great in making him feel good, but the sight of Wooyoung’s spreading legs, his own dick appearing and disappearing as Wooyoung moved, his mouth agape, eyes closed so he could only focus on the pleasure he was feeling, trails of hickies all over his body. Oh God, San loved to see how disgustingly perverted Wooyoung was right now, how he was so needy for his touch, and how he was riding him now, there was no denying that Wooyoung was now San’s hoe. 

Wooyoung felt exhausted, constantly breathing in and out, sweat trickling down his body, dizzy due to the pleasure that surrounding every inch of his being. Seeing this, San smirked and once again switched their positions; Wooyoung was now breathless as San pinned him down his bed, again. 

“You’ve done enough, baby. Now it’s my turn…” San caressed Wooyoung’s cheek, his thumb lightly pressing Wooyoung’s lip. He bended forward to give Wooyoung a soft kiss on the lips, showing his love for his beloved best friend below him. 

Now, San began to thrust himself inside Wooyoung, making the boy release a loud scream, gripping onto the bed sheets tight as Sun fucked the life away from him. San increased his speed, making Wooyoung increase his volume as well. Whimpers and cries were heard across the room, at this point even the neighbors could hear them, but they couldn’t care less. All they wanted to focus on were their bodies close together, heat radiating from the tension between them, the slapping sounds that were made as San pounded Wooyoung’s hole with no bit of mercy, his name erotically slipping out of Wooyoung’s lips, eyes rolling, back arching, such a pleasantly perverted event happening between two best friends. 

“Sannie…ugh..” Wooyoung moans “I-I’m gonna..ngh…ah.” Wooyoung couldn’t even finish his own sentence, too distracted with the feeling of San’s dick hitting his prostrate, making him moan even louder. 

“You’re gonna what? You should at least finish your sentence baby…” San said, smirking as he aggressively grasped Wooyoung’s jaw, forcing the bottom to look at him straight in the eyes as he went on with ramming him with all the hip power he had. People didn’t praise his powerful hips for nothing. 

“I’m gonna cum…”

“Then cum for me, Wooyoungie…”

And that was exactly what Wooyoung did, letting his sticky cum decorate San’s stomach like paint on a still canvass. San thrusts faster, desperately chasing his high, brain clouding up with sinful thoughts and ears filled with the sound of Wooyoung’s sounds whether they were high or low. Wooyoung lets out a gasp as he feels San’s liquid filling his hole. He pulled himself out of Wooyoung, satisfied with the sight of his own cum spilling out of Wooyoung’s hole like filling inside a delicious dunkin donut. 

“Never thought you’d be so good in something like this.” Wooyoung complimented, nuzzling his nose to San’s as he was busy settling his breaths, with Wooyoung’s face so near against his, the calm pace of his beating heart began to rattle again. 

Both of them take the time to gain the composure they needed, and now Wooyoung’s memories of his own murder came back to haunt his mind. Feeling a lump of self-hate growing like a bad tumor on the side of his brain, Wooyoung glanced at San “San, do you hate me now?”

“After all we did just now, you still think I hate you?” San questioned in disbelief, he turned to face Wooyoung, his eyes looking down in shame “You don’t need to be ashamed around me, Wooyoungie.

Wooyoung’s eyes lit up, different emotions seeping as San caressed his cheek again “Really?”

“Yeah.” San replied “After all, I’ve committed way more heinous crimes than what you did, so who am I to judge you?”

\---

Fortunately, Yeonjun’s body didn’t start decomposing yet. 

Wooyoung allowed San to examine his crime scene, observing the brutal marks of rage that Wooyoung marked on his former husband “You did a good job killing him, baby.”

“Really?” Wooyoung felt sort of proud with that, considering that the man who gave those words of praise to him was a murderer himself too, but those details are to be put in another story. 

“I mean it.” San confirmed “Now what do you suppose we do with his body? Do you want to bury him? Chop off his entire body? Burn it? You name it and I’ll do it for you.”

“You’d do that for me?” San nodded as an answer to Wooyoung’s question “Anything for you, Woo.”

Wooyoung placed his hand under his chin, taking San’s words into deep thought, thinking about the best way to get rid of Yeonjun’s body that was an obvious burden to his shoulders, a stain to his innocent reputation. 

  
“Burning his body would be the best option if I want no traces of him to be left… but chopping off his body seems more fun, wouldn’t it?” Wooyoung looked at San, both of them holding sinister smiles in their faces “Oh, how about we chop off his body now and burn it later as we run away?”

Oh yeah, Wooyoung and San planned to flee in another country, one where no one knew of their existence. With both of their hands bloody, it was best for them to run away from their crimes, cover them up, leave with new identities as they live the rest of their lives ignoring the consequences of their murders.

The duo lifted off Yeonjun’s body from the ground, moving it to the abandoned basement that Wooyoung almost forgot existed. There were a lot of weapons found in Yeonjun’s cabinets here, such as tools for his car, to random machineries like a chainsaw, this one caught Wooyoung’s eyes. He picked it up from the shelf and handed it over to San. 

“Good choice, baby.” San said as he began starting the chainsaw, the revving sound of the object was rather bothersome to the ears, but the image of Yeonjun’s blood spurting out as San dug the chainsaw down Yeonjun’s body was eerily fun for him to witness. 

“Pretty…” Wooyoung whispered as Yeonjun’s body parts were now separated into different pieces. 

“He is, isn’t he?” San added “But you’re prettier, and…intact.” Both of them laughed at the joke.

\---

They packed Yeonjun’s butchered remains on the trunk of Wooyoung’s car, suitcases packed and ready, ID cards with their fake names on it. Both of them stood at the back of the house, watching the house burn in agony, burning every single trace of blood and fingerprints they left behind.

“Such a sight…” Screams coming from other people’s houses were beginning to erupt. The couple took this as their sign to start the engine and drive away from everything that just happened. They rode while the night was still young, hands interlocked as they stared at the dark road ahead of them, stars blinking across the vast sea of darkness in the sky. 

“Where do we burn his body?” San asked randomly after a long 30 minutes of silence between them. 

“How about there?” Both of them look out of the window to see a bunch of trees on the side of the road. San agreed with his idea and stopped the car, taking out the matches hiding in his pocket as they exited the car and opened the trunk, taking out the huge garbage bag holding Yeonjun’s body in it and set off to find a perfect location to burn the body. 

San dropped the heavy bag once they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of trees, the surrounding was suitable enough for their liking. San poured a slight amount of gasoline as he opened the bag, then passed the matchsticks to Wooyoung, giving him the privilege to set his former husband’s body on fire. 

Flick. There was now a small flame standing on the tip of the matchstick Wooyoung was holding. Both of them cautiously stepped back as Wooyoung threw the burning stick to the bag, immediately setting it on fire. The flames growled like a feisty beast, its orange hue captivating Wooyoung’s irises, he felt a smile grow on his lips. 

“Burn, you fucking cheater.” Wooyoung growled those words with pure wrath. 

A feeling of content washed up on the shore of his entire being as he watched Yeonjun’s butchered body burn in misery. 

“Murder…is truly a fun thing to do, am I right?” San tilted his head towards Wooyoung’s direction, the bright light covering his face, a small smirk present in his plump lips. 

“Couldn’t have said it better.” Wooyoung replied. And once the flames calmed down, they walked away as if nothing happened, getting inside the car and continued to drive to their destination, not caring about anyone or anything else but themselves. They drove past the county listening to BTS songs, smiling, singing, laughing, talking, doing everything they wanted to do with each other. 

They stopped by on a random diner they found across the county, ordering a few meals to satisfy the cravings of their stomachs, they also shared a cherry pie, one that Wooyoung had prepared for them ahead of time before they set off to their journey. 

“This isn’t poisonous, isn’t it?” San raised a brow teasingly, it was almost like he wanted other people to hear what he had to say. Wooyoung smacked San’s shoulder, embarrassed and nervous because of the few pairs of eyes that were staring at them. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Wooyoung whispered anxiously, hands slowly becoming sweaty and cold. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m just joking.” San laughed, softy pressing his palms on Wooyoung’s adorable cheeks “You’d never to that to me, right? I love you.”

Wooyoung blushed at San's words, it was his first time hearing San say 'i love you' to him, well at least platonically. Either way, it made him feel special when those words were said to him.

“I love you too...” Wooyoung responded in a loving tone, placing his hands on San’s hands that were caressing his cheeks, pulling them away from his face and interlocked their fingers together “Should we go now? The amount of eyes that are looking at us right now are a bit unsettling.” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare make you uncomfortable.” They stood up from their seats, leaving their empty plates on the table, only picking up the pan of cherry pie that they shared, reserving what’s left of it as a snack for the long trip they had ahead of them. 

They left the diner and went inside the car, smiling together as they drove away. 

Psychopaths are scary, but do you know what’s even scarier? A psychopathic couple on the loose. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a psycho and smut fic and it was quite a journey, i hope this was at least an enjoyable read 😭


End file.
